


Начало прекрасной дружбы

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Постканон, синтез, зеленый луч... и посмертие Шепарда оказывается совсем не таким, как он себе представлял.





	Начало прекрасной дружбы

Оказывается, растворяться совсем не больно.

Зелёный поток подхватывает Шепарда и несёт, как сорванный с ветки осенний лист. Шепард зажмуривается — никакого удовольствия от свободного падения он не получает ещё со времён памятного аквариума в ресторане. 

Потом — тишина и беспамятство. 

Ретрансляторы разносят генетическую информацию коммандера Шепарда по Вселенной. 

Сознание возвращается медленно. Шепард слышит низкий гул, какой-то треск и вроде бы отдельные слова, но ничего не видит. 

Оказывается, надо открыть глаза. 

Оказывается, у него есть глаза, которые можно открыть. Приятный сюрприз. 

Сюрприз не самый приятный: он висит в воздухе над каменистой площадкой. И, стоит это понять, как площадка начинает стремительно приближаться. 

Бац. 

Вообще-то удар мог его добить, но здесь у Шепарда внезапно здоровое и крепкое тело, а не тот израненный мешок с костями, который он бросил в зелёный луч на Цитадели. 

Но всё это можно обдумать после. Потому что есть ещё и сюрприз совсем неприятный: рядом дерутся.

Жнец в ущелье между скалами громаден. Шепард повидал достаточно Жнецов, чтобы утверждать: перед ним на редкость крупный экземпляр. Луч лазера вспарывает воздух и выжигает скудные остатки травы между камнями. От луча уворачивается парень в сине-стальной броне и со штурмовой винтовкой, похожей на «Цунами» от «Ариакэ Текнолоджис». С одной винтовкой на Жнеца?! Сумасшедший... Шепард думает об этом отстранённо, пока ноги несут его к месту сражения. Ты, главное, держись, парень, ты не спеши умирать... ещё немного, пока набирает мощность заряд установки «Каин»...

В конце концов, Шепард уже делал это. Причём один на один, а сейчас их целых двое против одного Жнеца. 

«Каин» не подводит и теперь. Шепард на миг слепнет от вспышки, а потом пластинчатое металлическое тело содрогается и начинает валиться на бок, огненный глаз на верхушке гаснет.

Главное в сражении со Жнецом — не метко выстрелить из большой пушки.

Главное — увернуться, когда эта громада будет падать.

Парень в синей броне тоже понимает это и не отстает, когда Шепард со всех ног бежит под прикрытие скал.

Грохот. Зарево. И блаженная тишина...

Бойцы переглядываются, и незнакомец снимает шлем. Под шлемом обнаруживается приятное загорелое лицо, с первого взгляда располагающее к себе. Шепард уже открывает рот, когда незнакомец внезапно отвешивает старомодный церемонный поклон.

— Спасибо от души. Признаться, меньше всего ожидал, что кто-то сможет прийти мне на помощь здесь.

— А ты-то сам как сюда попал? — Шепард сомневается, что где-то нашёлся ещё один везунчик, которому Катализатор предложил сделать выбор за всю Галактику.

— Ну... Знаешь, как это бывает? Сначала ты дерёшься вместе со своими спутниками, а потом бум, бац, много зелёного света — и ты здесь.

— Да уж, представляю.

— Славный клинок, — замечает незнакомец, уважительно косясь на пусковую установку.

— Это «Каин», — осторожно отзывается Шепард.

Он не помнит, откуда здесь вообще взялся «Каин», но это его не смущает. Как и то, что он не может узнать по знакам различия, из каких войск сюда попал его товарищ по несчастью. Вроде бы штурмовик, но какой? Шестая флотилия? Четвёртая? Нет, не похоже...

— О, ты из тех, кто предпочитает давать оружию имена? Извини, этот обычай мне всегда казался чересчур пафосным. Благородный рыцарь Гвидеон и его меч Разящий! Годится для легендарных воителей, а не для живых людей.

Если верить Рексу, Шепард попал в список легендарных воителей ещё при жизни. Впрочем, имя пусковой установке он давал не сам.

— А где твои спутники? — он решает вернуться к насущным вопросам. — Не лучше ли нам объединиться с ними?

— Понимаешь ли, — незнакомец коротко усмехается, — я остался прикрывать отход отряда, так что очень надеюсь, что никого из моих спутников здесь нет.

— Значит, отсюда можно выйти?

— Только не спрашивай у меня подробности. Я, знаешь ли, тут впервые. 

— Я тоже. Но глупо сидеть на месте и не пытаться выбраться, верно?

Незнакомец смотрит на Шепарда и вдруг громко и открыто смеётся, ероша светлые волосы на затылке.

— А ты не из тех, кто быстро сдается, а? Похоже, судьба у меня такая — оказываться в компаньонах у отважных героев. Морриган умерла бы от смеха, если бы узнала, что я снова на это повёлся.

— Вообще-то, — в тон отвечает Шепард, — я не собирался больше искать никаких компаньонов и куда-то кого-то вести. Миранда сказала бы, что меня уже и могила не исправит. 

Он протягивает руку.

— Шепард.

У его нового товарища крепкое и уверенное рукопожатие.

— Алистер.


End file.
